


Leaving a Marc on Valla

by Pixxyofice



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-typical flirting, Dont ruin this for me!!, Gen, Look this is just an excuse to drabble up relationships in this family, Marc deserves the world and also siblings, Revelations Spoilers, The girlfriends are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: "So, let me get this written down." Marc pulled out a used tome and a feather pen from his belt of useful items. Kana watched as Marc flipped to a random page and started to scribble something down.After a bit, he stopped, and looked up to Kana. "Your grandpa on your mother's side was...?""A crazy dragon!" Kana beamed, and Marc almost snapped the tip of his pen.---The story of a tactician's mercenary son in Valla, and how he came to love his new family.





	1. A Tactician Never Sleeps, Says the Tired Tactician

The scribbles of a pen on paper is the only noise filling the darkened room. The only light is a candle, flickering and barely illuminating the paper being filled out with the pace of a runner. Curled lines filled the paper, and the man writing clearly is getting tired, rubbing at his eyes with the arm of his coat sleeve every time he has to move to the next line. A stack of papers lie near his elbow, a bit disorganized from stray papers sticking out from the pile.

The man stretches upwards, letting out a slight grunt. His eyes drift towards the window, where the moon is glittering in the sky, surrounded by stars. A few mountains are visible from here, and he reminds himself to try and visit them someday.

The door opens, and his father pokes his head in. “Marc,” He calls out, and Marc turns around to see his father in some lazy pajamas, “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Marc responds, placing the pen down and turning in his chair to face his father. “Or were you too busy complimenting your wife to notice the time?”

His father’s face is turning slightly red, but he continues, “Hah, very funny, Marc. No, Kana just wanted to play around with us like older times, and dragged us out of bed to play hide and seek.” His father’s lips turns upwards into a smile, something fitting for his features. “Kana proclaimed that you were the best hider, since he couldn’t even find you. How odd, were you here the entire time?”

“Yeah, I was,” Marc sighs, rubbing his head, “Never thought I would impress on them much. I’m just your first kid, Father…”

His father walks over to him, part of his face being lit by the candle still flickering on the desk. He kneels down to reach eye to eye with Marc sitting down, and says, “You need rest. You can’t negotiate with Izumo and Kogha properly if you’re so tired you can’t see straight.”

“Father…?”

He taps a finger onto the paper. “We’ll have to get another form for this one.” He chuckles, getting up and turning his son’s head towards the paper.

Marc blinks once, twice, then rubs at his eyes with the sleeves of his coat. He looks again, and then almost swears.

“You’ve been hanging out too much with Soleil, I see,” His father teases, picking up the paper, “I’ll go dispose of this, and if I come back to you still sitting at the desk, I’ll reveal to Soleil that you had a crush on one of my friends.” He winks, and Marc seems to lose some of the shade of his skin.

"F-Father!” Marc yells, but Inigo’s already out the door with the paper. Marc sighs, but takes off his coat and places it on the chair. He unclasps his belt, places that on top of his coat, then slides into the bed by the desk. Marc turns onto his side, and closes his eyes.

He smiles at the thought of Kana chirping out small commands, and Soleil’s joking winks, and thanks Naga for letting his father come back for him. He feels happier than he’s ever really been.


	2. As Bright As The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc's thoughts drifted back to his father too often for his own tastes, back in Ylisse.

He ran towards the dummy, sword raised above his head and preparing for a strike. He swung around, swiping at the sides of the dummy, then hopped back, breathing hard. The dummy has dents and nicks into it, made by his sword already. He adjusted his grip on the sword, holding it in one hand by his side. He twirled it around, laughing slightly, then paused.

_This is what Father's fighting style was like._

Marc ran back at the dummy, adjusting his grip once again to make more comfortable strikes, with two hands gripped onto the hilt of his sword. He swung, trying to make as deep a mark on the dummy as possible.

_I'm all alone in this house!_

He went back to the other style, dancing around the dummy and glancing over the chest of the wooden figure. He swapped to two hands again, and swung downwards. The sword sunk into the head of the dummy, but was quickly pulled out.

_Mother is gone! Father left me for some other world that he didn't even know the name of, much less try to take **his own son** with him!_ The cuts into the dummy deepen as Marc's swings are filled with slightly more energy.  _All I have is his flowers! All I have is a stupid letter explaining why he went!_ Marc sliced again, trying to focus among the red his sight was filled with.

The dummy was cut in half, and Marc snapped out of his thoughts. The sun beat down on his back, warm and comforting, and Marc blinked, trying to calm himself down. He looked up at the sky, and collapsed into the grass, sword clattering next to him. The grass tickled at his back, and Marc just let himself breathe. The clouds rolled by, bright and pleasant to look at.

 

_"I guess the good thing about calm days like this... is that you get to make memories._ _" Inigo grinned, and Marc blinked at him, confused. Inigo looked back down to his son, and patted his head. "Well, if you're going to live, might as well try to make your life mean something!_   _Do whatever you want, y'know?"_

 

Marc sighed. His father always had the brightest of smiles for him, even when the ladies he liked to chat with were around. Marc sat up, looking at his fingers. They were red, covered in sweat from his grip on his sword earlier. He looked at his pale palm, then rubbed at his eyes. He was starting to get a little tired, sitting here. The tactician's son pushed himself off the ground, glancing towards his house, where bright orange and yellow bouquets sat in the windowstill.

_I need to make another bouquet. It's a sunny day today, too._

Marc walked towards the door of his house. He chuckled to himself at the thought of him buying all of the daisies in Ylisse, but paused at the door as his brain recognized the sound that escaped his lips. The black-haired boy placed a hand on the doorknob, gripping on it tightly.  _This damned laugh of mine..._


	3. Brightest Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana wakes up Marc this morning.

“Wake up, Marc!” Kana’s voice shoots through Marc’s dream, and the black-haired tactician groans and slightly opens up his eyes. Kana shakes Marc around, squealing, “Maaaaarc, wake uuuup!”

“You’ve found my room…” Marc mumbles, lifting his left hand to rub at his face. Kana just laughs, hopping off the bed, not really paying attention to the look Marc was giving the back of his hand. He places it on his chest, sighing, and looks back to his black-haired brother. “Did mother send you…?”

“Yeah!” Kana twitches his ears, placing his hands together nervously. “I… I’m having a few classes on how to talk to others without nervousness getting in the way… so...”

Marc sits up, blinking at that sentence. “You? Nervous?”

“Y-yeah.” Kana only giggles. “I don't like talking to others older… A-and I only made friends in the army because they were like me… So…” Marc waits for Kana to finish thinking. “Anyway, Mama and Papa are waiting in the fancy chair room!”

“It’s called the _throne_ room…”

Kana hops out of the room, yelling back, “Same thing!” Marc sighs and reaches for his belt. 

Marc pulls his coat on, and he pauses, staring at the faded symbol on the sleeves. His eyes narrow, and decides that when he finally meets this Oboro person, he’ll request a new coat.


	4. A Visit To Ylissetol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc went out for a walk, and found a family of four.

Marc opened the door to his house, and his mood immediately darkened. The skies were cloudy, ruining the streak from the day before. At least it was still somewhat nice. He stepped out, shut the door behind him, and tugged his coat closer.

Might as well go get some tomes. For practice. Marc ran his hand over the tomes in his belt, feeling the thin papers inside. Yes, he definitely needed some new tomes. He pulled up his hood, grabbed his sword and sheathed it. He might need to repair the thing, with all the bruising he gave it the day before. He crossed his arms, trying to keep rain out of his sleeves, and began to walk.

He entered a forest, and listened to the sounds of frogs as he walked by the edge of a river. Leaves were fully grown on trees, with the green glistening due to the rain dripping down from the skies. They tapped onto his hood, splashing a bit of water onto his hood as he walked. The slight pattering of rain around him... 

Well, maybe raining wasn’t that bad, but he was sad about the sunny day streak being broken. He strolled into the capital, navigating the less populated streets in the search for the one flower shop he loved to visit.

“...and this is one of the best shops to visit, if I do say so myself,” said a man with a light accent, and Marc stopped, blinking. He had gray hair… but at his roots were black. His  _ father’s _ hair color. Marc took a deep breath. 

 

_ “Remember, not everyone new is dangerous. Sometimes we have to look up and say hello!” _

 

Marc stepped forward, trying to get a look at the others around the familiar man. There is a woman, slightly shorter than the man is, with her arms linked in his. Her pink hair is tied back into braids, and she’s wearing a cape. She’s holding something in her other hand. There’s a girl, taller than the woman-  _ I think I relate to her _ \- with long pink hair, with the front of it held back by a gold and white headband. A bit of hair stuck out from the headband.

Marc went to wave a hand when the smallest of the four, a black-haired boy who looked like he was 13, turned to him. Marc watched as the boy widened his eyes, then tugged on the man’s open arm, causing the man to stop talking with surprise. “Papa, Papa!” He said, still pulling on the man’s arm, “He has my hair color! He has my hair color!”

“I-I’m sure it’s just a coincidence-” The man looked up, and his mouth opened slightly with some shock- “K...Kana… Uh.” He smiled, some sweat dribbling down from his forehead. “...Hello, Marc?”

Marc kept blinking. He looked at the tall girl, who was crossing her arms, tapping the white sleeve of her outfit with a gloved hand. The headband… it seemed familiar…

_ Wait, did he just call me  _ **_Marc_ ** _?! Nobody except for those who were in the army- _

“Papa, come on! Stop being silly, hahah!” Kana hopped, letting go of the man’s arm. He straightened up, rubbing at his neck.

“...Inigo?” The woman tugged slightly with the arm she had linked with…  **_Inigo’s._ ** “Is everything okay?”

Marc finally spoke, “Father, why did you leave me for a world that you barely knew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm totally a fluff writer I love seeing my characters happy and like to write them being cute...  
> also me: hey what if My Son™ Marc was Sad™


	5. Beginning of a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc, his new mom, and his father wait for other kingdoms to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, should I tag the xander/charlotte...?

“Yes, I am here!” Marc jumps into the room, panting. Kamui jumps, almost out of her throne, but pats her chest and tries to relax. “Sorry for surprising you, mom.”

“No problem! You’ve gotten here earlier than the others, for sure.” Kamui brushes her long pink hair behind her shoulders, and beacons Marc over. Marc hops over, actually excited to see the guests from the other kingdoms. He’s only really heard of it from his father!

Inigo looks a little nervous, himself. Kamui turns over and places her hands on his, and says something Marc can't hear. Inigo’s smile becomes more assured, and he looks back towards the doors of the throne room front entrance.

“So, what am I here for?” Marc asks, a smile on his face. “Pleasant young face, nice for the ladies?” He winks.

Kamui gives Inigo a Look, and he only scratches his neck for a response. She turns back to Marc and says, “Well, we need to show that we are forming our nation and preparing for the worst. By having a tactician by our side…” She tilts her head, “well, we are preparing with a strong mind by our side.”

“I am rather smart!” Marc laughs, then brings out a used tome. “This tome required a lot of brainpower to focus for use! Preeeetty fancy.” He chuckles, then puts the tome away. He leans on the throne, watching the entrance.

The doors open up, and a man strolls through. A horse, armored in purple and black, follows slightly behind. A woman with long blond hair and a ribbon tying it up follows beside the horse, wearing a revealing dress. The man strolls right up to the stairs, bows, then pulls his horse to his side, having it bow its head as well. He says, “Little Princess, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Big Brother,” Kamui lets a laugh escape her lips, “I’m not a little  _ princess  _ anymore! Try little  _ queen _ .” Kamui Where are your retainers, Xander?”

“One’s right next to you.” Xander says, voice of teasing gone as his eyes drift to Inigo. Inigo seems to sweat slightly, but nods. “The other is back home, getting therapy lessons.”

“What we all really need,” Marc comments, causing Xander to swiftly turn his head and gives him what seems to be a glare. He gets out a used tome and starts writing down notes, trying to ignore the stare.

“Who is he?” Xander asks, only clasping hands with the blonde woman as she grabs for his hand.

“And why is he wearing that torn old coat? He should get a new one.” She flips a bit of her blond hair, and Marc pauses in the middle of writing notes, looking up to her. She looks up to Kamui, and pales slightly. “Ah… What is he doing here, anyway?”

“I was going to announce his official presence here when the other kings and queens make their way into this room.” Kamui says, a bit of exasperation in her voice. “Just know that he’s my new son.”

“K-Kamui…” Inigo sighs, rubbing underneath his hairline. “Well, it is very much easier, milord, to have the meeting in full when everyone is here, correct? So I would say we wait.”

“Agreed.” Xander says, still fixing on Marc with that stare.


	6. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc gets guests, and its in the form of his father's new family.

Marc sat down at his chair, trying not to look at the messy floor below their feet. Kamui- Inigo’s new wife- sat down on a couch, moving a few papers, and looked to him, confused. Kana sat beside his mother, messy black hair bouncing around as he bounced in place on the couch, causing some papers to fly off it. Inigo sat on the floor between them, rubbing his head.

The taller girl who looked like Marc’s father- Soleil was her name- started with, “Are there any cuties among Father’s friends I should know?”

“Th-THAT’S what you’re worried about? Not about who my mother is?” Marc asked, confusion striking across his face. “You’re… asking about the cuties? What do you mean by that?” An image of a purple-haired dragon played across his mind, then the image of a olive-haired pegasus rider. Father's friends..

“Soleil…” Kamui sighed, but Soleil leaned forward, her eyebrows arching up and down suggestively.

“The girls. Cuties. Y’know, people like that.” Soleil said, clasping her hands together. Something came across her mind, though, and she gasped slightly. “Have you even tried flirting?”

“N-Not… really?” Marc said, looking at his lap. He remembered singing to those girls in town, and they seemed to like him a lot, enough to give him flowers… was that...?

Soleil smirked, but Kamui pulled on her sleeve. “That’s enough of that, Soleil.” Soleil sat back on the couch, satisfied with herself.

“How long has it been here, Marc?” Inigo asked.

“Two years,” The mercenary tactician said, looking around at the state of the room. He was pretty sure most of these papers dated back to that time. He went to open his mouth, thought, then placed his hands in his lap and looked away from all of them. Then he looked to Soleil, obviously his father’s kid, then looked to Inigo. “...... Father, how in the world are they already grown? Did-”

“It’s a bit complicated. I’ll explain later,” Inigo said, then looked to his wife. Kamui sighed, rubbing her neck, then seemed to think of something. A small smile appeared on her face, and Marc became nervous.

“Oh! How about Marc hangs out with Soleil and Kana, and I can check out the rest of the house?” Kamui got up from the couch, stepping over a book on the floor, and grabbed for Inigo’s arm. Inigo started to protest, but then seemed to think better of it.

“W-Well, maybe they should get along, yes…”

“The best way to do that is to have them hang out together, right?”

And they swiftly left the room. Marc watched as Kamui almost tripped over a book, and Inigo went to catch her. Something was whispered, and Inigo pulled her up and went towards the staircase, leaving Marc alone with Kana and Soleil.

Kana proclaimed, “So, so, I’m Kana! Best little bro ever, as Soleil likes to say!” Kana giggled, and Marc sort of envied him having that laugh.

“Only little brother I got!” Soleil started to shake Kana’s fluffed up hair, and Marc looked down at the ground as Kana started to try and swat at his sister's hands. Laughter bubbled out of him.

 

_Siblings._

 

Kana looked up, and stopped laughing. “Uh… Marc, what are you doing? Do you take fancy notes like Uncle Leo does, as a tactician?!”

 

_An extended family, too…_

 

Marc really wanted that. He _needed_ to remember this. He flourished his hand, drawing Kana's attention to it. Soleil blinked, but continued to ruffle at Kana's hair.

"So, let me get this written down." Marc pulled out a used tome and a feather pen from his belt of useful items. Kana watched as Marc flipped to a random page and started to scribble something down.

After a bit, he stopped, and looked up to Kana. "Your grandpa on your mother's side was...?"

"A crazy dragon!" Kana beamed, and Marc almost snapped the tip of his pen.


End file.
